colorfandomcom-20200215-history
Color Sorting
Click the image to view description Welcome to Color Sorting The wiki for professionals in the fields of paint, light, vision and other fields that care about color. since June 2008 Can anyone contribute? OH YES! PLEASE HELP! Although this site is mostly for professionals in color, this is a huge project and there is plenty that can be done by people who aren't professionals and all help would be appreciated. These are the best ways that anyone may contribute and help: *Find photos and pictures that illustrate color. Although it may be nearly impossible to find pictures for some colors such as the color Jeffrey, most colors can be found with only a small amount of searching. Seek out photos of plants and animals for colors such as Teal, Yam, or Walnut. Other colors such as Umber, Titanium, and Klein are paints and dyes that are fairly well known amongst artist. *Clean up the technicalities. Many professionals in color are not professionals in computer language or technical language. For example, it would be great to have a random selection of pictures slide across the top of this page but currently, not one of the contributors to this wiki knows how to make such a display. It would also be tremendously appreciated if someone who knew how to set up templates, set up some templates which would automate a lot of the work. *Contribute trivia. Any information about the color, it's history or it's etymology would be appreciated. WARNING: Anyone interested in color must be aware of this: When sorting colors, there is a difficulty caused by technical differences. Two items using the same dye can have slight differences in their final color. The same image can have slight differences in color when displayed on a different monitor. Additionally, colors fade or change when exposed to different lighting. There is always a high chance of slight differences in color. A good example of this is the photo of obsidian displayed here. If you see this image at http://www.sxc.hu/photo/352538 where it originally came from, the obsidian is significantly shinier and more brilliant. However, due to technical differences, the obsidian looks duller at Color Sorting here. People might ask, with all the technical differences, why would people bother with sorting colors? First, we sort colors based on the way the eye perceives color and not on the way different technologies produce color. There is enough consistency in the perception of color to reduce the hassle of technical differences. Second, we sort colors so that we can improve technology, so that technology becomes better at producing color that matches the way the eye perceives color. Remember this in all you do here at Color Sorting: though the technical differences may cause a slight mismatch between the colors and their images, we are always attempting to match the color the eye sees instead of the color the technology produces. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. If you would like to suggest an article, category or other page that you think should be created but you don't feel qualified to create it yourself, describe what you want at Talk:Suggestions. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse